Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi shot fluid dispensing system and more particularly pertains to storing a large quantity of fluid, measuring out a precise small quantity of fluid from the large quantity of fluid, and pouring out the precise small quantity of fluid, the storing and measuring and pouring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. The present invention also includes a display panel for the removable receipt and support of a plurality of multi shot fluid dispensing systems.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid dispensing bottles of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid dispensing bottles of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing, measuring and pouring a large quantity of fluid are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a multi shot fluid dispensing system that allows storing a large quantity of fluid, measuring out a precise small quantity of fluid from the large quantity of fluid, and pouring out the precise small quantity of fluid.
In this respect, the multi shot fluid dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a large quantity of fluid, measuring out a precise small quantity of fluid from the large quantity of fluid, and pouring out the precise small quantity of fluid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi shot fluid dispensing system which can be used for storing a large quantity of fluid, measuring out a precise small quantity of fluid from the large quantity of fluid, and pouring out the precise small quantity of fluid, the storing and measuring and pouring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. The present invention also includes a display panel for the removable receipt and support of a plurality of multi shot fluid dispensing systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.